Cameras conventionally are designed with a standard mounting connection, typically a threaded bore with a diameter of about ¼ inch and threaded at a density of 20 threads per inch, extending into the camera from an underside surface. Cameras can be mounted on a support stand via this connection, typically by threading a screw from the support stand into the bore of the camera.
A common structure for a support stand is a tripod including three collapsible legs, each pivotally mounted along with the screw about proximate focal points. Accordingly, the screw can be threaded into the camera and the legs of the tripod can be spread apart. The legs are then mounted on a surface, and the camera can then be turned and pivoted about the tripod to obtain a desired position and orientation for a photograph. Use of a support stand can be particularly advantageous with low-light and group shots.
Although tripods have been made in fairly compact sizes, there are limits to the compactness with which a tripod can be designed, as the legs typically are stacked together and must be of a sufficient length to provide a secure and balanced mounting. Accordingly, tripods are not readily designed to fit easily in, e.g., a photographer's pants pocket or wallet or with a camera inside a camera case. The plurality of adjustable parts can also require considerable time and effort for proper set-up and mounting of the camera.